FR 2694141 discloses a grounding clip being composed of an S-shaped curved one-piece metal plate so as to define two elastically deformable slots oriented opposite one another and separated by a wall. A slot is intended to be engaged onto a planar metallic support, the other one to receive the ground wire. To avoid any stripping operation, the walls of such grounding clip has cutouts folded toward the inside of each slot in order to protrude therefrom and to form suitable knives able to cut the insulating sheath of the ground wire on an adequate depth to ensure electrical contact between the ground wire and the grounding clip.
The orientation of the slots and of the knives requires dragging a segment of the ground wire in translation into the slot in order to cut the insulating sheath and to establish the electrical contact. This operation is not easily achieved manually, especially when the free space around the clip and the planar metallic support is restricted or confined.
Once the grounding clip has been mounted with the ground wire on the metallic support, the ground wire is maintained and oriented in a plane substantially parallel to the metallic support and in the longitudinal direction of the clip. It is mainly maintained by the elastic deformation of the slot which it is inserted into. But the ground wire is then not reliably secured on the grounding clip from which it can be easily detached, by sliding.
The document EP2528166 discloses another known electrical connection metal clip, wherein the conductive wire is maintained in a direction perpendicular to the plane defined by the support. It allows engaging the clip onto the support in a single operation and, at the same time, establishing the electrical contact with the conductive wire. This characteristic is not always advantageous and it is sometimes preferable to be able to carry out these two steps independently.